morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 48
Morning Glories Issue 48 Tinychat from September 30, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 guest2604 entered the room 0002 guest-72760 entered the room 0003 macey entered the room 0004 guest-72784 changed nickname to brella 0005 guest-72760 left the room 0006 macey left the room 0007 gingey entered the room 0008 guest-72823 changed nickname to gingey 0009 gingey: it’s the one chat a year I actually make it to 0010 mornglorschat entered the room 0011 gingey: (okay I think it’s a little more often than that but) 0012 guest-72832 changed nickname to mornglorschat 0013 brella: we are #blessed 0014 upguntha entered the room 0015 darrrrkvngnce entered the room 0016 guest-72853 changed nickname to darrrrkvngnce 0017 macey entered the room 0018 guest-72856 changed nickname to macey 0019 darrrrkvngnce: hey all! 0020 macey left the room 0021 chandra: hi! 0022 darrrrkvngnce: really makes you wonder what Julie Hayes was thinking when she built that Cylinder, eh? 0023 brella: "i can't wait for idiot teens to misuse this" 0024 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0025 darrrrkvngnce: "fivesomes!!!" 0026 guest-72847 changed nickname to upguntha 0027 brella: because of course ike's mind would jump to that. of course 0028 macey entered the room 0029 guest-72868 changed nickname to macey 0030 darrrrkvngnce: or julies! 0031 chandra: I mean dear god would it kill someone to put a little security around that thing? 0032 macey: LMAO IM FINALLY HERE 0033 brella: universe-bending power? i'm gonna use it for a fivesome 0034 macey: in the greatest twist, i was the one who could not connect 0035 brella: THIRD TIMES THE CHARM MACEY 0036 jaysel entered the room 0037 upguntha: didn't he already have a fivesome in issue 11 0038 brella: or fourth or fifth 0039 macey: ITS TERRIBLE 0040 macey: and if anyone has the first five minutes of chat, i would be eternally grateful, although it is not much 0041 mornglorschat left the room 0042 guest-72871 changed nickname to jaysel 0043 brella: i'll grab em 0044 macey: you're a saint gwen 0045 darrrrkvngnce: i love how this entire chat is shades of pink and purple 0046 macey left the room 0047 gingey: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo macey 0048 mornglorschat entered the room 0049 guest-72877 changed nickname to mornglorschat 0050 macey entered the room 0051 guest-72880 changed nickname to macey 0052 joe_eisma entered the room 0053 upguntha: she keeps teleorting to the beach 0054 macey: what i'm worried about is the fact that we've let ian touch it, and it lets him control everything 0055 brella: right, dv. we're sporting the colors of actual morning glories in nature 0056 macey: http 0057 brella: you guys what if future vanessa is just on the island from lost 0058 brella: what if that's what the endgame is here 0059 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0060 brella: tag your ian closeups oh my god 0061 guest2604 changed nickname to chandra 0062 macey: hurley is already in the book! 0063 brella: that took a year off my life 0064 darrrrkvngnce: or survivor. in the end it's just going to be vanessa, ian, and hannah 0065 macey left the room 0066 macey entered the room 0067 guest-72889 changed nickname to macey 0068 mairelon entered the room 0069 guest-72895 changed nickname to mairelon 0070 guest-72901 entered the room 0071 brella: why must ian survive 0072 guest-72907 entered the room 0073 guest-72901 left the room 0074 guest-72907 left the room 0075 mairelon: the greatest mystery of the series 0076 darrrrkvngnce: story needs a villain 0077 upguntha: for those faces 0078 macey: why must ian exist 0079 jorge_linus entered the room 0080 upguntha: FACES 0081 gingey: and even worse 0082 upguntha: lol 0083 gingey: why must more than one ian possibly exist 0084 macey: EVEN WORSE 0085 guest-72913 changed nickname to jorge_linus 0086 kat entered the room 0087 brella: that's the real horror 0088 chandra: haha seriously of all the characters to have clones it had to be him 0089 darrrrkvngnce: man, people are SO MEAN to 16 year old Ian. 0090 gingey: (maybe the other ones are less shitty and that's why they don't talk to him) 0091 macey left the room 0092 guest-72883 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0093 macey entered the room 0094 guest-72931 changed nickname to macey 0095 guest-72922 changed nickname to kat 0096 joe_eisma: hiiii 0097 darrrrkvngnce: hey joe! 0098 jorge_linus: I love Ian! 0099 gingey: hi joe! 0100 upguntha: maybe Clarkson took the shittiest one 0101 brella: hello joe 0102 upguntha: hi Joe 0103 macey: http 0104 brella: we were just making fun of ian, same as usual 0105 darrrrkvngnce: did you find cause to use that "Maybe You Touched Your Genitals" sanitizer? lol. 0106 joe_eisma: haha of course 0107 joe_eisma: i did, thank you! 0108 brella: ian is starting to look more and more like a mii gone wrong 0109 darrrrkvngnce: lol! 0110 upguntha: after the fivesome 0111 joe_eisma: it was a hit amongst my creator friends 0112 darrrrkvngnce: awesome! 0113 macey: joe adjusts the position of his eyes and mouth every issue 0114 joe_eisma: hahahaha 0115 joe_eisma: he is rather mii-esque 0116 joe_eisma: and we have an ian fan in jorge here?? 0117 upguntha: 0MG he has a fan lordt 0118 jorge_linus: why of course! personal favourite! 0119 joe_eisma: that's awesome 0120 joe_eisma: i like ian too, but he is persona non grata to most of the readers. haha 0121 macey left the room 0122 darrrrkvngnce: it's funny 0123 upguntha: everyone deserves love 0124 brella: i'll be honest, most of my ian hate is for comedic effect 0125 macey entered the room 0126 gingey: yeah same 0127 guest-72973 changed nickname to macey 0128 darrrrkvngnce: and you think 0129 upguntha: 0h Wofen ugggghhhhhhh 0130 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0131 macey: now don't you think ian relates to woden 0132 joe_eisma: haha 0133 jorge_linus: what can I say, I see a little bit of myself in him! 0134 mairelon: i know a few ians irl so 0135 upguntha: they both have a thing for Asian girls 0136 upguntha: hehe 0137 chandra: dude i actually like Woden, even after reading the latest issue. not my favorite god, but i hate him less than baphomet 0138 macey: i like ian's......character. i don't like IAN. 0139 joe_eisma: he's based on a combination of dudes from my old comic shop 0140 kat left the room 0141 joe_eisma: well, appearance wise 0142 gingey: we don't talk about me and ian, honestly 0143 brella: yeah gingey's the one with the real ian problem here 0144 nick entered the room 0145 brella: AND he was wearing a NERV shirt today so, you know 0146 guest-72982 changed nickname to nick 0147 brella: rip gingey 0148 joe_eisma: haha 0149 joe_eisma: i threw that in for you guys 0150 upguntha: yayyyy 0151 gingey: yes we had a discussion about what ian's evangelion opinions would be 0152 macey: the NERV shirt is a travesty 0153 macey: he doesn't deserve that 0154 joe_eisma: 0155 brella: he doesn't deserve it at all 0156 upguntha: was that the first Nerv shirt of the series? 0157 gingey: he doesn't but he is the character joe made an eva reference with before already 0158 joe_eisma: yep, first one! 0159 macey left the room 0160 jorge_linus left the room 0161 jorge_linus entered the room 0162 guest-73000 entered the room 0163 guest-72997 changed nickname to jorge_linus 0164 brella: watch, the headmaster is just going to be gendo ikari 0165 guest-73000 left the room 0166 gingey: omg 0167 nick: hi all 0168 upguntha: that should have been Hunter's just sayifng 0169 brella: hey nick! 0170 gingey: hi nick 0171 brella: i agree, upguntha 0172 darrrrkvngnce: hey nick! awesome issue!!!! 0173 upguntha: At least Gendo shows up to scold yoiu, headmaster not so much 0174 gingey: just imagine hunter watching evangelion, it's hilarious 0175 nick: hey thanks 0176 djhauge73 entered the room 0177 brella: evangelion would fuck him up 0178 darrrrkvngnce: i had been on the fence about enrolling at MGA, based on the lack of vegan options; but now i'm all in. 0179 gingey: it would it'd be great 0180 macey entered the room 0181 guest-73015 changed nickname to mac 0182 brella: fortunato would appreciate evangelion for all of the religious symbolism 0183 guest-73009 changed nickname to djhauge73 0184 gingey: maybe akiko makes him watch it 0185 macey: admittedly eva would also fuck him up 0186 joe_eisma: well first nick has to watch it 0187 brella: SERIOUSLY 0188 upguntha: instead of drowning you they would torture uou with meat 0189 brella: come on, nick 0190 gingey: COME ON NICK 0191 nick: michelle obama endorsed isabel because of the vegan thing 0192 mac changed nickname to macey 0193 darrrrkvngnce: as did i! 0194 djhauge73 left the room 0195 gingey: omg 0196 brella: you would like it, nick. it's dark and existential and terrible things happen to young teenagers 0197 macey: also slightly ot 0198 upguntha: I'm juat glad mfor colorful vomit 0199 macey: transcript? 0200 joe_eisma: haha 0201 brella: yeah i was thinking of you when that happened upguntha 0202 macey left the room 0203 macey entered the room 0204 guest-73036 changed nickname to macey 0205 gingey: we can update the vomiting photoset! 0206 jorge_linus: What happened to Joshua with the bench press??? 0207 upguntha: yasssssssss 0208 macey: my first reaction to the bench press line was "IS HE DEAD?" 0209 nick: with the season almost over, I realized I was way behind on vomit scenes 0210 upguntha: poor Joshua 0211 chandra: I mean, it's MGA, he's definitely dead. 0212 upguntha: it was a tamed season 0213 brella: voice 0214 darrrrkvngnce: i almost feel like there's a "name bingo" going on with MG 0215 gingey: thanks nick we appreciate it 0216 darrrrkvngnce: *or will be dead <-- don't know if the end of that got cut off 0217 brella: i look forward to the day i win that bingo 0218 macey: i got lucky, i'm not at mga 0219 mairelon: YET 0220 gingey: doesn't mean you're not dead 0221 macey left the room 0222 brella: yeah that doesn't really mean anything 0223 macey entered the room 0224 guest-73063 changed nickname to macey 0225 brella: you're in a truant's backstory. not great for your chances 0226 macey: gingey 0227 darrrrkvngnce: my real name is in the series, but also not at MGA . . . yet. 0228 gingey: I'm sorry macey 0229 macey: gwen 0230 macey: you all hurt me 0231 upguntha: they just don't mention you haha 0232 darrrrkvngnce: oh, wait, i guess i'm dead 0233 darrrrkvngnce: i guess it depends on how the story works out 0234 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0235 gingey: have there been any katelyns (probably spelled differently) in the background anywhere I don't rmemeber 0236 macey: they may have been a different spelling?? 0237 macey: *there 0238 gingey: (no one would be named gingey but I know there have been no gingers) 0239 macey left the room 0240 macey entered the room 0241 guest-73078 changed nickname to macey 0242 gingey: just gonna say I'm not dead yet 0243 gingey: and go with it 0244 macey: (gingey i was about to correct you with "but there are so many redheads) 0245 gingey: HAHAHHA 0246 brella: i wasn't gonna make that pun 0247 brella: i have some dignity left 0248 brella: but i definitely thought it 0249 jorge_linus: Maybe the headmaster will end up being ginger 0250 gingey: yes 0251 macey: ginger headmaster, huh 0252 brella: maybe tom is the headmaster 0253 gingey: me for headmaster 0254 macey: huuummmmmmmm [eyes hunter 0255 upguntha: gingermaster 0256 nick: haha if tom is the headmaster, drop the book 0257 macey: i don't want it to be tom i don't want casey to have fucked the headmaster 0258 macey left the room 0259 macey entered the room 0260 guest-73096 changed nickname to macey 0261 gingey: okay but 0262 jorge_linus: then how come david is purple? 0263 gingey: casey/hunter, everyone wants hunter to be the headmaster 0264 gingey: conflicting desires there 0265 macey: YES GINGEY I THOUGHT OF THAT AFTER I TYPED IT. DANG 0266 brella: eyes emoji 0267 gingey: I'm laughing 0268 macey: it's weirder with tom i guess 0269 brella: I SWEAR I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS 0270 darrrrkvngnce: i have to say, this issue really made you think it could be Tom 0271 macey: "why is david purple" is something ive legit been thinking about 0272 brella: he is descended from one of ike's many scarves 0273 upguntha: if Tom was the headmaster the whole David/Hodge/Daramount thing would be creepy 0274 gingey: he's a mutated morning glory 0275 mairelon: David is just super into Grimace cosplay 0276 arsene_wenger_out entered the room 0277 joe_eisma: i'm really surprised no one has ever come up to me at a convention wanting a headmaster sketch 0278 brella: you can just hand them a blank piece of paper 0279 upguntha: Was the scantron machine therer when Casey/Zoe were in the room 0280 brella: a joe eisma original 0281 upguntha: does anyone remenber 0282 darrrrkvngnce: nick 0283 macey: no i dont think the machine was? 0284 guest-73105 changed nickname to arsene_wenger_out 0285 macey: somebody check 0286 brella: it was there 0287 macey left the room 0288 macey entered the room 0289 guest-73111 changed nickname to macey 0290 brella: you can see it on the table in the "oh great something mysterious" panel 0291 arsene_wenger_out left the room 0292 macey: then why did it LEAVE 0293 macey: was it there in woodrun? 0294 brella: THAT'S MY QUESTION 0295 brella: who put it in a SUPPLY CLOSET 0296 jorge_linus: it'll end up being a toaster 0297 brella: it does not look like it's there at the end of woodrun 0298 macey: what im also wondering is when did the floor get repaired 0299 macey: and how 0300 macey left the room 0301 brella: sometimes i wonder if that ever even happened in the first place 0302 jorge_linus: also really inconvenient there is not a plug in the cylinder room 0303 macey entered the room 0304 guest-73117 changed nickname to macey 0305 nick: spotlight issue on the dudes who fixed the floor 0306 macey: NICK I WOULD LEGITIMATELY ENJOY THAT ISSUE. 0307 gingey: yes 0308 brella: miraculous work 0309 gingey: me too 0310 gingey: you underestimate our dedication 0311 darrrrkvngnce: yeah 0312 guest-73123 entered the room 0313 guest-73123 left the room 0314 macey: which brings up what kind of plugs mga has 0315 upguntha: if you need sacrifices or scsntron how CaZOe activate it 0316 macey: could we figure out where mga is from the plugs 0317 chandra: MGA's endless death-and-destruction budget has to include at least a small fund for repairs, right? Especially when they've go 0318 upguntha: shake my fist in anger 0319 nick: the dude who had to run the caution tape along the edges of the hell hole 0320 upguntha: i need to know 0321 macey: nick's really into this idea 0322 macey left the room 0323 brella: already mentally writing a script for it 0324 macey entered the room 0325 guest-73132 changed nickname to macey 0326 joe_eisma: no way am i drawing that spotlight issue before a pamela spotlight issue 0327 jorge_linus: yesss 0328 upguntha: AMEN 0329 darrrrkvngnce: "the men and women with NO glory that make Morning Glories possible" 0330 brella: HAHAHA 0331 darrrrkvngnce: you tell him, Joe!!! 0332 gingey: omg 0333 gingey: I love you guys 0334 macey: joe, if matt doesnt show up, please tell him he deserves an eisner for mg babies. 0335 brella: speaking of pamela 0336 mairelon: im calling for a toby and denise issue 0337 upguntha: that would be the Pablo/Nikki issue lol 0338 brella: i hope she's not still hiding under that table 0339 brella: because she was sorely missed as the announcer at the towerball game 0340 joe_eisma: haha 0341 macey: wait seriously 0342 jorge_linus: Probably she was the one who provided the poison for the drinks 0343 brella: #Friendship 0344 joe_eisma: i'm going to throw matt under the bus--most of the time we just text 0345 chandra: Holy shit I would cut someone's ear off if it meant we got a Pamela spotlight issue. 0346 jorge_linus: from her own personal satck of crazy things 0347 macey left the room 0348 brella: being bffs means making brownies and committing murder for each other 0349 joe_eisma: and 9 times out of 10, it's just some random idea i have 0350 macey entered the room 0351 guest-73162 changed nickname to macey 0352 brella: poor matt 0353 brella: aaah sadly i gotta run, but this issue was fantastic 0354 joe_eisma: he does dialogue it and letter it, thought. 0355 joe_eisma: bye, gwen! 0356 darrrrkvngnce: Pamela and cowbell 0357 guest-73165 entered the room 0358 upguntha: My favs are the Zoe at NYCC and Jade crying about blanky 0359 darrrrkvngnce: bye Gwen! 0360 brella: anything that turns our assumption that casey is good and the academy is bad is something i cheer for 0361 macey: bye gwen! 0362 brella: bye guys! 0363 upguntha: byeeee 0364 guest-73165 left the room 0365 brella: nick and joe, i will see YOU at nycc 0366 upguntha: and no more nap time 0367 brella: and hopefully other people here 0368 chandra: I feel like it would honestly make more sense to just have Pamela off Isabel if she wins rather than go with Ian's complicated 0369 macey left the room 0370 joe_eisma: yay 0371 macey entered the room 0372 guest-73174 changed nickname to macey 0373 brella left the room 0374 macey: ot again but 0375 macey: i would be eternally thankful 0376 upguntha: I'll try to keep it up 0377 macey left the room 0378 macey entered the room 0379 guest-73183 changed nickname to macey 0380 macey: that'd be amazing, thank you! 0381 macey: and real talk....what IS ian's plan 0382 upguntha: destroy Tuna 0383 jorge_linus: to write Fortunato off and get Akiko for himself? 0384 macey: i was gonna say "besides that", but like 0385 gingey: well this is his practice run for that 0386 macey: how is he even gonna pull that off 0387 gingey: kill tuna's parents before they even meet 0388 jorge_linus: he's the cylinder whisperer he could do whatever 0389 macey: i'm really liking the phrase "cylinder whisperer" 0390 macey left the room 0391 macey entered the room 0392 guest-73204 changed nickname to macey 0393 darrrrkvngnce: people are so mean to Ian 0394 darrrrkvngnce: i mean, not really 0395 gingey: I am also liking this phrase 0396 macey: and we stll don't know why there were multiple ians 0397 macey: so many ian questions 0398 chandra: more likely he'll use the cylinder to kill off all the other parts of him so he can be the ultimate Ian. would not rule out s 0399 nick: not one ian fan exists 0400 macey left the room 0401 gingey: there can only be one 0402 macey entered the room 0403 guest-73219 changed nickname to macey 0404 gingey: I used to be an ian fan 0405 chandra: or sic all of the other ians on fortunato and have them kill him. 0406 gingey: once upon a time............ 0407 jorge_linus: you're wrong I love him! 0408 darrrrkvngnce: what about the Cylinder 0409 gingey: now I have to be extra mean to compensate 0410 jorge_linus: (Them?) 0411 macey: chandra don't make me imagine a horde of ian's tearing tuna up, thats horrifying 0412 macey: just the fact that there are multiple ians is horrifying 0413 joe_eisma: yeah, jorge is the first ian fan i can recall 0414 macey: i was def an ian fan at one point 0415 macey: i still kind of am in a character sense 0416 chandra: i thought that was a REALLY interesting comment he made about it being an old -- or new -- language. But if Julie Hayes created t 0417 darrrrkvngnce: i'm not an ian "fan"; but i would defend him against unwarranted attacks 0418 gingey: I'm really interested in where his plot stuff goes but nice guys don't get to be my sons anymore 0419 chandra: I like Ian in the sense of the way he's pushing the story forward. i just wouldn't mind if his plotline ultimately ends in h 0420 macey: what i'm wondering now is if julie was actually from the past. 0421 gingey: he's disowned 0422 macey left the room 0423 guest-73234 entered the room 0424 guest-73234 left the room 0425 macey entered the room 0426 guest-73243 changed nickname to macey 0427 darrrrkvngnce: i mean, he's 16 years old. even our conservative Supreme Court feels minors shouldn't be offed. 0428 macey: joe who do you think is ian's favorite eva character 0429 chandra: Interesting idea, macey. I guess she could've created the cylinder to embody an ancient language that can and has been used for 0430 macey: does he have opinions? ships? 0431 joe_eisma: hmmm 0432 joe_eisma: i bet he has a thing for asuka, but secretly adores rei 0433 gingey: rei is #reilatable 0434 gingey: (we said he'd have a crush on asuka earlier lol) 0435 macey: #reilatable is the best hashtag i've ever seen 0436 gingey: thank you 0437 nick: the only thing I know for sure is Ian uses a Spider Jerusalem avatar on all social media 0438 macey left the room 0439 gingey: oh my god 0440 joe_eisma: haha 0441 macey entered the room 0442 guest-73255 changed nickname to macey 0443 gingey: when did ian even get to watch eva 0444 gingey: can they watch anime in the desert or at the academy 0445 macey: gingey and i agreed ian and akiko must have binged it together, but when is the question 0446 gingey: yeah 0447 macey: i feel bad. the debate issue and we've barely discussed the debate 0448 gingey: too much ian 0449 macey left the room 0450 gingey: (never too much evangelion) 0451 macey entered the room 0452 guest-73288 changed nickname to macey 0453 darrrrkvngnce: hard to see Ian into Transmet; but if he is, he's probably a more nuanced character than we've given him credit for 0454 joe_eisma: i enjoyed isabel channeling ronald reagan during the debate 0455 nick: isabel is such a young republican 0456 chandra: After that debate, I'm wondering if Isabel knows what Casey's been up to prior to her return to the academy. Calling Casey out _ 0457 jorge_linus: ancient language as in Sumerian and new as in Hunter's binary, both were spoken at the same place and time and time changed, th 0458 macey: and here i was starting to think this issue was an argument for casey not being president 0459 macey: but nick would never root for a republican....... 0460 jorge_linus: Is Isabel Brazilian or Portuguese? or neither? 0461 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, it's funny 0462 darrrrkvngnce: but, at least from what i've seen on twitter, that seems to be more or less Nick's approach as well 0463 chandra: The idea of Isabel running for president on the Republican ticket IRL is both terrifying and mesmerizing... 0464 macey: what if after all this neither casey or isabel becomes president 0465 macey left the room 0466 macey entered the room 0467 guest-73324 changed nickname to macey 0468 macey: what if ian's actually rigging it to make himself president 0469 gingey: the goat 0470 mairelon: VOTE ROY 0471 joe_eisma: roy was in the issue! 0472 joe_eisma: his visage, anyway 0473 macey: when will we see roy in the flesh again...i've missed him 0474 mairelon: and so he should have been. 0475 chandra: THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE. Or he wants to make Ike president just to fuck with him and the rest of the student body and then off fort 0476 macey left the room 0477 macey entered the room 0478 guest-73342 changed nickname to macey 0479 macey: is ike as president MORE or LESS horrifying than ian as president? 0480 upguntha: Ike president would just be partyyy 0481 jorge_linus: it would be a very unsanitary place with Ike there otherwise! 0482 darrrrkvngnce: wow, that;s an interesting question 0483 mairelon: mga sex ed worries me but it would probably be better than most other schools 0484 chandra: Less only because Ike would probably just use his newfound influence as prez to get another fivesome going stat. Which is a p_ 0485 mairelon: clearly Hunter never attended anyway 0486 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0487 macey: I'M STILL SO WORRIED ABOUT HUNTER. 0488 nick1: sorry, lost connect for a minute there 0489 upguntha: mine crapped out too 0490 darrrrkvngnce: just before i went to the Baltimore Comic-Con, i stopped by my favorite museum, the American Visionary Art Museum . . . 0491 nick1: I love that ike is now chasing a five-way clearly. it'll never be enough 0492 darrrrkvngnce: . . . and, among other things, picked up a vagina coloring book from the gift shop, that completely made me think of Hunter 0493 upguntha: Hunter has never seen a vagina so he would neeed sex ed 0494 chandra: Ike, at least, has his priorities in line haha 0495 joe_eisma: haha 0496 macey: the fact that ike even takes the time to listen to ian is amazing. you'd think he'd tune out. 0497 upguntha: Ike is always listening for material to mock you on 0498 jaysel: I kind of love the Ike/Ian dynamic we've been getting lately 0499 macey: no i'm surprisingly up for ike/ian, it's a fun thing to read 0500 jorge_linus: yeah very interesting seeing the jrks of our hearts teaming up 0501 gingey: don't make that sound like a ship 0502 darrrrkvngnce: Ike and four Ians could be their own fivesome! 0503 gingey: OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm laughing 0504 mairelon: though that would solve the whole fortuna thing. 0505 gingey: that'd be so terrible 0506 upguntha: their goals are so far apart that it can only end in disaster 0507 macey: i'm sorry gingey you can't stop it this is fandom, i'm sure it's being ficathon prompted right now 0508 jorge_linus: Ian could be his own fivesome 0509 nick1: haha, that's an excellent point 0510 gingey: I'll surprise everyone and be the one to write it 0511 gingey: (not really) 0512 upguntha: nope nope nope nope 0513 upguntha: well maybe 0514 darrrrkvngnce: i wrote an all Ian-ship in one of brella's ficathons ages ago 0515 nick1: this is what the ficathon is for people 0516 chandra: Ian's so egotistical he probably would be his own fivesome if Akiko was out of the picture. 0517 darrrrkvngnce: i can try to find the link 0518 gingey: god 0519 macey: so what's up with ian's comments about the cylinder during woodrun and how irina didn't want to use it 0520 jaysel: Nick & Joe - I know you get asked this a lot and might not be able to say either way, but is there any news on the Morning Glori 0521 gingey: I'll write ian/ike but it'll be intentionally terrible 0522 gingey: the worst fanfic you've ever read 0523 jorge_linus: she did use it but without using the shortcut hence the sacrifice and the whole mess with Akiko 0524 upguntha: Irina wants to respect the old ways 0525 macey: ian is very science vs faith around here 0526 jorge_linus: yeah look where that lead 0527 chandra: I wonder if Ian's shortcut will end in ruin precisely BECAUSE he doesn't respect the old ways. 0528 upguntha: hence the zealot comment 0529 upguntha: when have things in MG gone well 0530 nick1: sorry jaysel, your question cut off 0531 chandra: true 0532 macey: next issue is the start of the finale....i feel like it's gone so fast 0533 upguntha: I wonder if Casey will find out about Clarkson by end of season 0534 chandra: oh man i hope so 0535 gingey: I'm so excited 0536 nick1: I think season 2 took us less time than season 1, but I might be wrong there 0537 gingey: I've been here since the first issue and here we are almost at issue 50......... 0538 jorge_linus: yeah probably David will go and find her and say hey mum 0539 macey: 25 came out march 2013, if i remember right? i think s2 took shorter, yeah 0540 macey: gingey i remember you plurking about it in the early days.... 0541 gingey: yes I was like so excited when you finally read it 0542 gingey: little did I know that I'd created a monster 0543 nick1: gotta run soon, any last questions? 0544 macey: i feel like mg creates a monster out of everyone 0545 jaysel: Just wondering/hoping there was some news on a TV show? 0546 jorge_linus: when's the next issue coming out? 0547 nick1: no news on that front. 0548 darrrrkvngnce: hmmm, well i can't find it now. but i think it was called "children, behave" 0549 upguntha: was the question about the yearbook important? 0550 macey: nick, i would love to hear more on hunter and akiko's wicdiv opinions 0551 jaysel: Aw, ok. Keeping my fingers crossed all the time on that one 0552 nick1: we're working on 49 now-- still hoping both 49 and 50 come out before end of the year 0553 gingey: good luck!!! 0554 jorge_linus: nice christmas present 0555 gingey: (crosses fingers) 0556 chandra: that would be awesome 0557 jorge_linus: also, just realised, there are no different seasonal or weather patterns at the Academy, just day and night 0558 jorge_linus: weird 0559 nick1: they've only been there a little over a month, though 0560 jorge_linus: and never rained? 0561 nick1: it actually did rain once 0562 joe_eisma: i was gonna say, i drew the hell out of some rain during woodrun! 0563 jorge_linus: I must have forgotten that! 0564 nick1: but these aren't bad directions to think in! 0565 nick1: looking forward to seeing some of you at the Study Hall panel next weekend btw 0566 darrrrkvngnce: found the 4 Ians ship 0567 nick1: I am not bluffing when I say we're bringing our biggest announcement ever with us 0568 gingey: ahhhh I'm so jealous of everyone that's gonna be there 0569 gingey: last year I said "NEXT YEAR FOR SURE" but nope 0570 jorge_linus: yeah me too 0571 jorge_linus: come to Europe some time! 0572 gingey: I have gwen on twitter though I'm sure I'll hear things pretty fast lol 0573 mairelon: or australia. 0574 nick1: that's it for me-- see you all next issue, part 1 of the season finale 0575 nick1: night all 0576 gingey: bye nick! 0577 macey: night nick! thanks for coming 0578 gingey: thanks for chatting with us 0579 darrrrkvngnce: bye nick!! 0580 upguntha: they will announce the Pamela Issue at last ;) 0581 macey: obviously they're relaunching the book as ROY THE GOAT. 0582 mairelon: we can only hope!! 0583 joe_eisma: haha 0584 gingey: would read 0585 gingey: would read 0586 darrrrkvngnce: hence the expanded vegan options! 0587 macey: hell, just imagine a roy issue 0588 mairelon: like the Lucky Hawkeye issue?? 0589 macey: EXACTLY 0590 mairelon: but with more murder 0591 macey: the lucky issue did have murder 0592 gingey: does roy watch the other goats get sacrificed 0593 joe_eisma: i would be all for that 0594 mairelon: ah but MG would have MORE 0595 jorge_linus: they realeasing The Answer but it is for hardcore readers 0596 macey: i would love an actual version of the answer 0597 macey: andres advice column 0598 mairelon: just a blank page at the end of the print 0599 jorge_linus: just get 25 blank A4s 0600 macey: i do wonder what sort of stuff the paper writes about every week 0601 joe_eisma: i'm gonna run too, thanks again to you all for your support! 49 should be done soon 0602 upguntha: a tree issue 0603 upguntha: just for Joe 0604 joe_eisma: and i hope to see some of you at the panel! 0605 macey: see you joe! thanks for coming 0606 jorge_linus: got to go goodnight 0607 joe_eisma: oh and we will have a special guest at the panel 0608 upguntha: night joe 0609 gingey: bye joe! thanks for chatting with us 0610 macey: A SPECIAL GUEST.......? 0611 joe_eisma: yep! tee hee! 0612 mairelon: ROY?? 0613 upguntha: i'm excited now 0614 joe_eisma: talk to you guys soon! 0615 macey: it's a goat 0616 macey: bye! 0617 gingey: okay now that they're gone 0618 gingey: who thinks they lied about the tv show 0619 macey: I DO 0620 macey: what ELSE can it be with nick hyping it this much? 0621 gingey: EXACTLY....... 0622 gingey: kinda nervous about that but 0623 mairelon: maybe a crossover? but i don't think one would fit 0624 macey: yeah i don't know how i'd be able to do something like the chat if there was a show 0625 macey: but also how would a show even work 0626 gingey: right 0627 upguntha: alex comming back? 0628 upguntha: haha 0629 gingey: tbh I thought it'd never get picked up because I don't think nick would let them whitewash it 0630 gingey: I WISH ALEX WOULD COME BACK... 0631 macey: nick said it's had tons of people associated with it over the years and it never worked 0632 gingey: sometimes we talk on twitter. I miss him. 0633 macey: but the thought i've had is that milkfed exists now and is doing sexcrims and wicdiv. 0634 macey: if there can be a sexcrims show mg could happen 0635 gingey: hmmm 0636 macey: i've never seen how mg would work live action though. teen actors age, and we've done two seasons over one month 0637 upguntha: it's prob the live action 0638 macey: animated definitely works better, but it probably means less viewers 0639 gingey: yeah.... 0640 upguntha: they can do more with annimation and prob cheeper 0641 gingey: I'd like animation better than live action tbh 0642 gingey: like 0643 gingey: I see it working out better overall 0644 macey: see i wouldn't really watch live action mg, but i'd be into animated. avoids most of the obvious pitfalls. 0645 gingey: the kind of stuff they'd try to change for live action would really grate on me, I feel, if that makes sense? 0646 macey: it would just be a matter of getting people to watch 0647 darrrrkvngnce: an entire season of Archer set at MGA 0648 darrrrkvngnce: an entire season of Archer set at MGA 0649 macey: YEAH GINGEY DEF. that's what i'd worry about. 0650 upguntha: SPLOOSH 0651 darrrrkvngnce: Hunter is like, "Sploosh, but with semen" 0652 macey: like there are HUGE animated shows now- adventure time, steven u- but they're all-ages appealing. 0653 macey: mg....is not. 0654 gingey: yeah the market for more "mature" cartoons is all like 0655 jaysel: I really hope they're keeping quiet about the TV show. I wonder what else it could realistically be? 0656 gingey: south park family guy etc 0657 upguntha: sploosh but with semen lmao ohh ray 0658 gingey: with a few exceptions 0659 macey: like, what's the closest thing we've had recently? korra? 0660 macey: i mean, in terms of shows with popularity and appeal, though korra got fucked near the end 0661 darrrrkvngnce: lol, upguntha, i think that was the Burt Reynolds episode, the best of all 0662 mairelon: and thats quite a leap from human sacrifice and eye gouging. 0663 macey: mairelon 0664 mairelon: though to be fair i never saw the final season of LoK 0665 upguntha: yes it was 0666 gingey: I THINK there've been a few things on adult swim that weren't just anime dubs and "adult cartoons" but don't quote me on that 0667 upguntha: something with Mallory's man 0668 gingey: still........our chances look bleak 0669 macey: no gingey i think you're right 0670 jaysel: I think a live-action show could be great, if handled well of course. The network is a huge factor, and Nick would have to be h 0671 upguntha: Pamela as Pam 0672 darrrrkvngnce: YES! 0673 upguntha: back in season 1 when she did HR 0674 darrrrkvngnce: that would be the greatest thing ever 0675 gingey: IT COULD BE REALLY GOOD I just never trust anyone 0676 upguntha: Zoe as Lana 0677 darrrrkvngnce: the ficathon WILL NOT REST! 0678 macey: i feel like netflix could pull off the show without censoring, but aging/cgi problems are still there 0679 jaysel: I'm thinking either AMC or a streaming service like Netflix/Amazon 0680 macey: or like hbo, i guess? 0681 gingey: especially with a cast this diverse and the tendency to want to remove those elements 0682 gingey: but I think netflix has better chances yeah it's been airing some good shit 0683 macey: netflix aired sense8, i don't think it's scared of much 0684 gingey: exactly 0685 jaysel: AMC would be a problem with censoring for sure...but they do have a vested interest in comic adaptations 0686 darrrrkvngnce: the only thing about zoe as lana is who's archer. whereas if you start with ike as archer, jade as lana just follows 0687 upguntha: the students of the academy have been deproved of NetFlix and chill 0688 darrrrkvngnce: or maybe irina as lana 0689 chandra: I could totally see them go the streaming service route. That way they'd also feel less forced into pushing the story forwar_ 0690 macey: see what i wonder is ian made a joke about amazon deliveries so?? 0691 macey: could they use amazon?? 0692 jaysel: That's a great catch. I could totally see it! 0693 macey: i think "streaming service + animated" is my ideal, but i don't i'll get even one, tbh. 0694 upguntha: no amazon. dont want to pay for prime lol 0695 upguntha: even though I wat to watch Man in the high castle 0696 upguntha: Hunter as Cyrill 0697 mairelon: yeah amazon prime isn't offered here 0698 macey: i'd prefer netflix for accesibility 0699 macey: more people just use it, in general 0700 darrrrkvngnce: upgutha 0701 mairelon: yep. we finally- FINALLY got it here in april 0702 jaysel: Definitely. Netflix is the most accessible streaming option. 0703 upguntha: yasssssss 0704 macey: netflix does have animation too, but it's turbo (a kid's show) and bojack (a comedy)- and that's it i think? 0705 macey: but like i said, i don't see them being afraid of anything lmao 0706 upguntha: they're boradcasting Knights of sedonia kinda 0707 gingey: that's not netflix original 0708 jaysel: I really think there's an appetite for a new long-form mystery show ever since Lost ended. 0709 gingey: they're just the ones who subbed it 0710 upguntha: hence the kinda lol 0711 macey: i feel like mg is something people WANT, yeah. it'll be weird to see the fandom explode if a show happens though. 0712 gingey: yeah it will 0713 mairelon: our small safe bubble 0714 macey: like mg is one of those things that i shove at people saying "you keep saying you want this" 0715 upguntha: Pamala greeting her students with pet goats instaad of Dolphin 0716 macey: so if there's a show people will get on it, i think. 0717 upguntha: David can be the Ocelot 0718 macey: i'm trying to think of what it could be if it's not a show. video game? some sort of spinoff? 0719 darrrrkvngnce: just posted an "archer au" prompt on the ficathon, upguntha, so you should run with it! 0720 gingey: what kind of spin-off could we even have 0721 mairelon: toby and denise 0722 upguntha: but but my writing i attrocious 0723 gingey: (I would welcome one bUT) 0724 jaysel: I'm constantly pitching it to people. An adaptation would bring all those people to it who have no idea how good the series _ 0725 macey: the mg world is vast enough to accomodate spinoffs, i just don't know how it'd work 0726 gingey: yeah exactly 0727 macey: that's the same reason i could see a game 0728 upguntha: the Abraham spinn off 0729 gingey: I don't know if they'd do a game when they don't have a show 0730 gingey: but then again 0731 mairelon: like a telltale? 0732 gingey: the wolf among us 0733 macey: the wolf among us is what i was thinking, yeah 0734 macey: telltale's all game for comic adaptations 0735 mairelon: that could work 0736 gingey: I'd be down for that 0737 gingey: ngl 0738 upguntha: maybe Gwen drqing some MG 0739 macey: a game about roy 0740 upguntha: drawing* 0741 mairelon: action figures? 0742 darrrrkvngnce: i had this funny idea that Nick doesn't know what the big announcement is yet, 0743 gingey: if whatever happens and it gets bigger more people will shittalk it too 0744 gingey: and that makes me sad 0745 darrrrkvngnce: and he's just gonna take the best one we come up with 0746 macey: a mg annual with different artists would work well, actually. 0747 mairelon: radio show? 0748 macey: dv 0749 gingey: lmfao 0750 macey: mairelon 0751 darrrrkvngnce: ijwts 0752 mairelon: solves all the network/animated vs. LI stuff anyway 0753 mairelon: *LA 0754 darrrrkvngnce: everyone here is so awesome and respectful 0755 gingey: omg I legit was like 0756 gingey: idk somehow thinking you were implying the game idea would have dating 0757 gingey: LI = love interest 0758 mairelon: OH 0759 macey: yeah, the mg fandom has been generally good. it'll change if anything happens 0760 macey: MG DATING GAME? 0761 mairelon: OH YES 0762 gingey: morning glories game like mass effect or dragon age 0763 upguntha: I get PAMELAAAAAAAA 0764 gingey: (how would that even work) 0765 mairelon: YES YES yes 0766 gingey: (but. I'd be all for it) 0767 macey: pamela ending is bad ending 0768 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0769 mairelon: would there even be a good ending? 0770 gingey: true ending, bad ending, worst ending 0771 macey: good ending is surviving for a full school year 0772 darrrrkvngnce: good ending is the hannah ending 0773 macey: im very game for esi/hannah end as best end 0774 macey: for...the best ship 0775 gingey: yes 0776 mairelon: my expectations for the announcement are so high now 0777 jaysel: Hypothetically, is there an actress out there who you could see play Pamela? 0778 darrrrkvngnce: Ellie Kemper!!! 0779 macey: jaysel 0780 jaysel: I can see that! I mean, she's not a teenager, but personality wise... 0781 macey: that's the other problem with live action, all the actors will be 30 by the end 0782 upguntha: Just realized that Towerball is best 2 out of 3 0783 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, you need to suspend disbelief a little agewise. but why not. it's hard enough for actresses who don't look like teenag 0784 darrrrkvngnce: fuck that 0785 jaysel: Haha true. But on another note, it could also be the type of show that introduces the world to a lot of great unknown actors? 0786 macey: UPGUNTHA HOW HAVE WE NOT NOTICED THAT 0787 macey: yeah that'd be the only plus 0788 macey: mg seems like it'd do that in show form 0789 macey: what if it's something no one is expecting, like a stage musical 0790 jaysel: This is a bit random but every time I read Ike I picture a younger Vincent Karthesier (Pete from 'Mad Men'). 0791 darrrrkvngnce: i feel like we already treat the characters like they're older than they are 0792 macey: (fifteen minutes btw!) 0793 darrrrkvngnce: i mean, i can't seriously believe people would really say what they say about Ian if they thought of him as 16 0794 darrrrkvngnce: and, tbh, i think that's because Nick writes the characters as older than 16 0795 darrrrkvngnce: regardless of how old they're "supposed" to be in the script 0796 chandra: Young Vincent Kartheiser could definitely work for Ike. I like that. 0797 gingey: being 16 isn't a get out of jail free card of being a nice guy who wants to murder people 0798 macey: oh yeah, i love the characterization here, but nobody acts 16 except maybe hunter and jade. 0799 jaysel: Yeah I think all the characters are written as super intelligent and often come across older than they actually are 0800 upguntha: well MG kids are very know it all 0801 upguntha: only a 16 yr would use an ultra powerful ylinder for sex 0802 upguntha: or destroy someone cause the been friend zoned 0803 gingey: nah a grown man would do the same thing 0804 macey: man at this point i don't even know if ian wants sex! he just wants tuna gone! 0805 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0806 darrrrkvngnce: the other half can't get the app on their smartphone 0807 upguntha: i meant Ike and the fivesome 0808 macey: cylinder app.... 0809 macey: what if the annoucement's an app 0810 upguntha: jesus 0811 upguntha: cylinder app 0812 macey: it just spins 0813 macey: thats the app 0814 mairelon: occasionally glowing 0815 macey: if you tap it just the right way, david appears 0816 darrrrkvngnce: people download the app and then it's like, "insert the Scantron" and like 0817 macey: if you hook it up to a scantron you unlock fun secrets 0818 jaysel: It will make test-taking for high schoolers infinitely more fun 0819 macey: i ADORE that the cylinder is controlled with a scantron though. it's such a fun, creative twist for a school story. 0820 darrrrkvngnce: what if Number 2 pencils were INVENTED by MGA, for a better future 0821 mairelon: i had no idea what a scantron was. we don't use them here. 0822 mairelon: i thought it had something to do with drivers licences 0823 macey: at mga they use number 813 pencils 0824 darrrrkvngnce: macey 0825 macey: i'm just waiting for the annoucement to be totally anticlimactic now. 0826 macey: it's going to be like, nick brought a goat to the panel 0827 upguntha: best 2 pencils out of 3 0828 darrrrkvngnce: that one chat where Nick said the machine was a Scantron was basically the best announcement ever 0829 gingey: HOW IS THAT ANTICLIMACTIC 0830 gingey: GOATS ARE GREAT 0831 macey: TRUE 0832 macey: isn't roy really a ram 0833 macey: do you think he's offended 0834 darrrrkvngnce: both my best friend and his wife are high school teachers, and when i told them there was a Scantron in the comic 0835 macey: (seven min) 0836 upguntha: dying of laughter at the drivers licences 0837 darrrrkvngnce: they laughed and laughed 0838 jaysel: I'm crossing my fingers for a TV show. Nothing against goats, of course. 0839 mairelon: the announcement is that all the Glories are actually The Other Ians. 0840 macey: every character is ians 0841 gingey: they bring the real ian to the pa 0842 gingey: nel 0843 gingey: like 0844 gingey: I mean 0845 gingey: if alternate universe theory is real in mg 0846 macey: if they bring real ian he'll be stoned by the angry mob 0847 gingey: good 0848 upguntha: I wander if the correct bubbles for the scantron are in the answer book 0849 darrrrkvngnce: well, since Gwen is off at Iron Giant, let me pimp the awesome FIC-ATHON!!!! 0850 macey: maybe ian knows all this because he found the answer 0851 darrrrkvngnce: check in here 0852 macey: YES I MEANT TO PIMP THE FICATHON THANKS DV 0853 upguntha: I have to go back to old chat to see if that was my theory when we found ourt what the machine wwas 0854 darrrrkvngnce: lot's of awesome fan-fict 0855 macey: please go to the ficathon. i have been HANKERING for fic, people. 0856 darrrrkvngnce: don't feel shy, post whatever; no one is mean. you don't even know you're a fantictioner until suddenly you are! 0857 darrrrkvngnce: don't feel shy, post whatever; no one is mean. you don't even know you're a fantictioner until suddenly you are! 0858 macey: it's like opening up a whole new world 0859 darrrrkvngnce: well, it was a pleasure to see you all again. 0860 macey: yeah, thanks to everyone for coming, this was a fun one 0861 darrrrkvngnce: hopefully less of a wait until issue 49 0862 upguntha: 49 is extra long 0863 darrrrkvngnce: thanks, macey, for hosting this awesome chat!!!!!!!!!!!! 0864 mairelon: have we got a complete transcript together? ive git from 1022 onwards 0865 macey: sorry about my connectivity issues, i'll see if i can get things fixed up before next time. 0866 macey: upguntha, did you have the rest? 0867 darrrrkvngnce: and i am at @drrrrkvngce if you're on twitter 0868 macey: and thank you mairelon! 0869 chandra: yeah, thanks! glad i finally was able to do one of these chats. night all! 0870 gingey: niiiiiiight 0871 jaysel: thanks! This was one of my first times participating too. Good night! 0872 darrrrkvngnce: i can copy 8 0873 gingey: COME BACK ANOTHER MONTH 0874 gingey: !!! 0875 gingey: I miss a lot of these chats but 0876 macey: if it's needed dv that'd be genuinely stellar 0877 chandra: definitely. when issue 49 comes out, i'll be here. 0878 upguntha: i have the chat 0879 macey: everyone cheer for upguntha, truly doing god's work 0880 macey: thanks dude 0881 darrrrkvngnce: is there a simple way to export this, or just cut and paste? 0882 darrrrkvngnce: oh, well, if upguntha has it the question is moot 0883 upguntha: i don't have the first 5 mins hopefully you got it from Brells 0884 macey: i think upgunthat has it, yeah, but pastebin is good 0885 upguntha: i did miss 1 min cause i got cut off 0886 macey: yep, i've got it 0887 macey: and one minute is fine! 0888 jaysel: I'll be back next time too! 0889 gingey: OKAY I'M OUT FOR REAL NOW, seeya next time I actually make it to chat 0890 darrrrkvngnce: okay, catch yall next time, or on twitter. VEGAN OPTIONS!!! 0891 macey: BYE FOLKS thanks for coming, ill see you next time! [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe